


A New World With U

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Galantis
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Runaway, Runaway (U & I) by Galantis, Song Lyrics, Song fic, galantis - Freeform, this story means a lot to me, u & I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: I wrote this story over a year ago, and only now am I publishing it just like my English teacher suggested. I submitted this to Teen Ink, so hopefully it will be published. Even so, thank you Miss Rumsy.





	A New World With U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My freshman English teacher Miss Rumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+freshman+English+teacher+Miss+Rumsy).



> In case of confusion, this story is not about Miss Rumsy. She simply pushed me to publish my work, and I'm very grateful for her as a teacher, and as a person. This story, is, however, about someone.

A story based on the song Runaway (U & I) by Galantis.

_"Think I can fly. Think I can fly when I'm with you."_

My life was bland before you arrived. I had everything all planned out like the schematic for a school project. But then I met you, and oh, how happy I am that I did. You added color to my monochrome life and became the painter to my blank canvas.  
For a while, I traversed the road of life in such a sullen manner, picking flowers only occasionally, not looking anywhere else but forward. However, one day, as I was walking along with my usual routine attitude, I stumbled upon a crossroads. And, low and behold, you stumbled upon it at the same time I did, for when I looked up from the pavement, there you were. Staring back at me with that beautiful light in your eyes. The one that was filled with unused potential. And then, in a sudden spark of light, the world around me became so much brighter. The nature surrounding me suddenly wasn't just there anymore. It was full of life, teeming with it.

_"I see a billion dollars in your eyes."_

I looked back at you with awe and admiration, and a feeling struck me. I wanted to take that unused potential in you and help you make something of it, because I could tell so fully and understand so greatly that there was meaning behind the stationary state of you potential. It was written everywhere on you, and you didn't even know, couldn't even grasp the concept of how amazing you were.

And in that moment, I took your hand and pulled you forward, filled with the determination to make you see just how beautiful you are.

_"I wanna run. Chase the moon and sun when I'm with you."_

From that day on, we walked on the road of life together. We smiled and laughed all the time, beaming at each other with the looks of two people falling in love. That's exactly what we were doing too. Falling in love. And let me tell you, it was the best feeling in the world.  
Everyday I'd tell you how much I wanted to go see the world with you (I still do). I'd look at you with bright eyes and tell you of amazing wonders and places we could see together, places where we could live happily together. I'd tell you of the roaring rainforests, and the beautiful architecture in different countries, and how you'd look absolutely gorgeous amongst those backdrops. You'd look gorgeous in front of any backdrop, really.  
I was ecstatic, happy, and in love, and I knew you felt the same. Those emotions brought me to life, gave me energy and we proceeded like this for months to come, and we honestly still do. The only difference is that now, now the feeling isn't as sudden. We've gotten used to it, but even though it's a part of out daily lives, we still feel it just as strongly and beautifully. We no longer question if we love each other or not. We know we do. And gee, if it isn't the best emotion that's ever existed. I just love you so much that even the word "love" can't describe what I feel. No word can.  
Nothing can ever describe how much I love you.

_"I wanna run away. 'Cuz U & I."_

Love is such a strong word, yet it isn't strong enough. It's the only word that could even come close to putting how I feel into words, but it's still so far away. That's why I want to tell you everyday, all the time, over and over again that I love you in hopes that maybe, just maybe, it will work someday.  
I want to take these words with us to a place that even I have never seen. A place so beautiful that even words can't describe it: A place just like our love. 

I want to hold you, and be with you, and love you.

**I want to run away with U.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story means a lot to me.


End file.
